


[EVENT] The Greatest Showman Comment Drive [EVENT]

by SilverLynxx



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Comment Drive, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, The Other Side Discord, fandom event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: ★ WHAT IS A COMMENT DRIVE?Our Comment Drive is an open-to-all event designed to encourage comments on fanwork with goodies to be won in a raffle-style prize draw. All information available inside!





	[EVENT] The Greatest Showman Comment Drive [EVENT]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking a peek into our Comment Drive event! While this is largely hosted on tumblr, we want to extend the invitation to The Greatest Showman fandom on Ao3 and beyond! This event has been organised with the sole intention to encourage positive interaction and comments between content creators and consumers within the fandom, with an awesome assortment of goodies to be won! 
> 
> The more people who take part, the bigger and better this will be, so please spread the word and link back to this work or our original tumblr post found [[here]!](https://theothersidediscord.tumblr.com/post/183994449888/hello-the-greatest-showman-fans-following-on-from)
> 
> Thank you!

  

##  **Hello The Greatest Showman fans!**

Following on from our [tumblr teaser post](https://theothersidediscord.tumblr.com/post/183426299893/hello-everyone-with-over-a-year-full-of-the#notes) about our planned **Comment Drive** , here’s all the info you need to know about the event and how to take part!

* * *

 

 **★ WHAT IS A COMMENT DRIVE?**  
Our Comment Drive is an open-to-all event designed to encourage comments on fanworkwith goodies to be won in a raffle-style prize draw.

 ****★ **WHEN DOES IT START?**  
_Tuesday April 9th, _07:30 UTC_ _ \- an annoucement post will be made on the day.

 **★ HOW LONG WILL IT RUN?**  
The event will run for 3 weeks, ending April 30th. Winners will be announced May 1st.  
****

* * *

 

 **★ HOW DOES IT WORK?**  
As this is a comment-based event, you earn 'tickets' by leaving comments on TGS fanfiction and art work. You only need one ticket to be eligible to win, but the more tickets you earn, the higher your chances of winning.

Think of it like picking names out of a hat, the more your name appears, the better your odds of being picked.

 **★ HOW DO I GET TICKETS?**  
You earn a ticket by leaving 5 comments on 5 different fanfictions or pieces of artwork **(5 comments = 1 ticket)**. Different chapters of the same fanfiction also count _._ _The comments must be phrased in a positive light and exceed 5 words._

However, entrants can earn 2 tickets per 5 comments **(5 comments = 2 tickets)** if you meet the following conditions;

  * _All five comments exceed 15 words_
  * _All five comments mention/reference something in the fic/artwork that you particularly like (a scene/line of writing/the concept/the colour etc.)_



**  
»** Once you’ve left your five comments, send the fanfiction/artwork URLs and a note of your username to us at [@theothersidediscord](https://theothersidediscord.tumblr.com/) via the [**_submit content_ **](https://theothersidediscord.tumblr.com/submit)feature on our tumblr page. You can do this more than once and we will update you with your new ticket count **«**

 

* * *

 

 **★ RULES OF PARTICIPATION  
**To ensure your comments count, make sure:

  1. They’re left on The Greatest Showman fanworks (crossovers and AUs apply, but the fanwork must feature TGS characters, not alt-fandom characters in the TGS universe/costumes).
  2. They’re left on different fanfictions/chapters/artwork - you can’t comment 5 times on the same thing.
  3. They’re not copy paste - 5 identical comments won’t count!
  4. You send us the URLs to your comments & tell us your username **.**



**  
» Important:** As we have some physical tgs prizes, you must let an admin of [@theothersidediscord](https://theothersidediscord.tumblr.com/) know if you can recieve mail. If you win, we will ask for details so we can send you your prizes (you can submit and message us via tumblr without an account!). **«**

 

* * *

 

**★ WHAT ARE THE PRIZES?**

**1st Place** : 2x Physical TGS themed gifts* and a digital copy of The Greatest Showman film. **  
**

**2nd Place:** 1 x Small Physical TGS gift*, a fanfiction/art request from one of our gift-givers** and a digital copy of The Greatest Showman film.

 **3rd Place:** A fanfiction/art request from one of our gift-givers** and a digital copy of The Greatest Showman film.

_* Physical gifts will be a surprise, though we will tailor them to your TGS interests which we will ask about after the winners announcement.  
** You get to choose your gift-giver from our selection of wonderful volunteers!_

 

* * *

 

**★ OUR GIFT-GIVERS ★**

**ARTISTS:**[@themissingmask](https://themissingmask.tumblr.com/), [@bannanart](https://bannanart.tumblr.com/), [@celestial-ringleader **  
**](https://celestial-ringleader.tumblr.com/) MOODBOARDS: [@picnokinesis](https://picnokinesis.tumblr.com/), [@silverlynxx](https://silverlynxx.tumblr.com/)  
**WRITERS:**[@antivanruffles](https://antivanruffles.tumblr.com/), [@crown-of-the-circus-king](https://crown-of-the-circus-king.tumblr.com/), [@silverlynxx](https://silverlynxx.tumblr.com/)  
**BACKUP WRITERS:** [@whiteroserebelsinscarves](https://whiteroserebelsinscarves.tumblr.com/)

We will be giving our Artists, Moodboard creators, and Writers their own posts with examples of their work prior to the start of the Comment Drive.

 

* * *

 

Please  **[reblog our post](https://theothersidediscord.tumblr.com/post/183994449888/hello-the-greatest-showman-fans-following-on-from) **to spread the word!  
~ The Other Side Discord

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions you can leave a comment or send an ask to TheOtherSideDiscord on tumblr!


End file.
